Mistakes Unforgiven
by WhiteCloudedSky
Summary: Derek finally is about to complete the change, when he and Chloe are captured. Chloe takes drastic action while trapped together with Derek in a crate and the result is...well, unforgivable in Derek's eyes. When the Pack shows up what will happen?


**Hello All! I hope you enjoy this fic. It is a Derek/Chloe fic from the series "The Darkest Powers" by Kelley Armstrong and the characters belong to her...**

**Rated M for language and dark ideas (and what could be seen as non-con, although it isn't really...)  
><strong>

**Chloe P.O.V.**

I'm on the run again, just when I thought I was safe at Simon and Derek's dad's friends house, then this started; one night when I mysteriously awoke.

No, wait. It wasn't mysterious why I awoke; Derek was lightly pounding on my door. Although it scared me at first, and for a moment I thought that Edison Group had caught up with us, I calmed down once I realized it was Derek Souza.

I hurried to get dressed and flung the door open, then carefully shut it and snuck outside with Derek the werewolf. You see, he was starting the change again and he hadn't gotten all the way yet, I kept telling him that tonight would be the night, the night he became a true werewolf!

That's me, Chloe the optimist.

Tonight was different, I could tell, the wind was quiet and the forest seemed to be holding its breath. I murmured something along those lines to Derek and he snorted, his feverish green eyes staring at me.

Then he stripped off his clothes and got down on the forest floor, preparing for the change. "Tonight will be the night!" I said quietly when he started screaming. I rubbed his furred back carefully and whispered calming things.

All went well, until a dart materialized out of nowhere and plunked into Derek's back with a small popping noise. Derek fell to the forest floor as four other darts punctured his back. I panicked and stood, which was probably my downfall, for I felt a prick in my arm and suddenly the world shifted and grew dark, darker and darker, until my eyes shut and I lost all consciousness.

I heard a groan and I slowly tried to open my eyes, feeling rushed back into my body and I realized that I was lying on something warm. "Get off of me." The mangled groan of words came again and I scrambled up, remembering the darts.

My head hit something hard and I sat back down, sliding to the floor along one of the walls. Had I grown bigger, or had the world grown smaller? I remember wondering. For it seemed to be one or the other. My common sense told me it was neither. I appeared to be stuck in a crate, a packing crate no less, probably only eight feet by four feet, at most.

"You alright?" One of those breathy groans came again and I picked the words out of it carefully. I nodded and took a shaky breath in, finally spotting Derek sitting in the opposite corner. I noticed that someone had dressed him. I leaned forward to crawl the extra two steps over to him, but froze when he growled. His fever seemed worse and his normally beautiful green eyes looked crazy.

"D-D-D -Derek?" There it was, my stutter returning with my fear. The man nodded carefully but I could see the wolf in his eyes, snarling for freedom.

Oh shit. I realized, what if he changes in here with me? I'll be torn to bits.

I've got to defuse it somehow, was my next thought, like I was talking about a bomb. Yeah right. I wish. Well, he can't run around in this space, there's no form of physical…exercise…my thought trailed off as I realized what I had to do.

I crawled forward again, ignoring the wolf's growl this time and I kissed him. Derek's eyes widened and his breathing sped up when I tried to undo my clothing.

Now, understand this please, I'm not a whore. I'm a virgin. But when I'm offered the choice between death and sex, I'll choose sex every time. There are things I have to keep living for.

My father, for one, I wont give into the Edison Group and let them kill me, for two, and lots of other reasons.

Derek shoved me off of him without much control and I bounced against the opposing wall, my head struck and stars danced in my vision. "No." He growled as I panted for air.

"You have to, or I will die." I replied and I approached him again, he stilled as he thought this through and then the wolf took over, pushing the human emotions aside.

Derek pounced on me, undoing his jeans with shaking fingers, when I looked into his green eyes a wolf stared out. Not Derek. Derek-wolf.

Derek-wolf ignored all human forms of foreplay, yes, I know what foreplay is; I've read books.

Derek-wolf shoved into me and I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out, Derek-wolf panted and shoved and my body rose and fell with his. Liquid flowed into me but Derek-wolf didn't stop.

He kept going until spasms racked my body and it felt like I'd been lit on fire.

Derek-wolf pounded into me again and again and the pain dulled and gave way to pleasure. Finally the wolf stopped and it rested, when Derek awoke it was human-Derek that stared at me with anguished eyes.

I slowly brought my knees down from my chin and let Derek inspect me with his eyes, I knew that he wanted to check if I was all right and I met his eyes.

Given the choice between death and sex, I will always choose the latter; even if it hurts.

The crate creaked open a hour or so later and we both relished the change from awkward silence to a fight, wasn't much of a fight though, because it was only one guy and Derek punched him once and he went down for the count.

We didn't bother to check if he was still breathing.

Derek led us out slowly; we hid behind things and waited for patrols to pass then snuck carefully ahead. Finally we were out and Derek ran for a building leaving me to hobble behind.

I mean, let alone the awkwardness of my leg muscles, I had been stuck in a crate for the last 24 hours; I wasn't ready to run a marathon.

Derek kept running, ignoring my little huffs of pain until we both reached the safety of a building's shadow. I sat down with my back against the building, my muscles screaming at me, and Derek's indecisive green eyes piercing me.

"Why?" Derek asked after a moment of silence, he clenched and unclenched his hands in a nervous or angry way. "Can you think of a better way?" I asked, chin up. I refused to think that I'd done anything wrong. Derek pondered for a moment then shook his head, but the tension in his body didn't dissipate, and I knew that he was angry with me, but there had been no other way.

Derek paused and motioned for me to be quiet. Then he got us running, across the street and too another building, over a fence and too another building, through a wreckage yard and too another building.

Finally we stopped and I sat back down, my legs felt like jello and I couldn't take anymore of this.

Green eyes, filled with sympathy stared down at me. "You rest, I'll keep watch." Derek whispered softly and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to whispers in my ear. "Come on, Chloe. They're coming for us." The voice said and my eyes opened fully without trouble. I leapt to my feet and obey instructions to run without a thought, even though my legs burned like blue fire was licking up them.

The events of the day before flashed in my mind while we ran and leapt over things, crawled over fences and ran through traffic. _Tight space._ A car honked as I ran out in front of it. I raised my hands in apology and continued running.

_A heavy body pressed mine down._ Derek growled when I started slowing down and I panted with fear, the lack of oxygen to my brain making my vision blurry. _I could smell Derek and the wolf in him stared at me with unforgiving eyes. _I took a few frantic gulps of air until I could breathe normally again.

_My mind raced, but this was the only way to keep myself from dying._ Derek slowed down and let me set the pace for a little bit. _I sat in the corner with my back pressed against the unforgiving wood as Derek stared at me with eyes so full of self-loathing and anger at himself that it made me want to cry_. "This city is full of people from the Edison group." Derek growled at me and I glanced at him as we slowed and I sat, gasping, in the shadow of a building.

_I want to tell him it is my fault. It isn't because he's a werewolf, it's because I made a decision, the decision to live. And if he hated me for that, then it was better than him hating himself for killing me._ I leaned my head against the cool building as the memories swamped me.

I surreptitiously looked over at Derek and noticed that he was staring at me with a look of hate apparent on his face. Tears welled up in my eyes but I swiped them away.

I got up and blended into the crowd of people rushing to work, Derek followed me with some confusion. Derek caught up with me and stared at me, questioning what I was doing. I ignored him with some trouble.

_A heavy body pressed against mine, sweat trickled between us._ I shook the memories away and patted my pockets for money. I smiled and pulled out a few bills, two twenty's; good. Hopefully that was enough to get us out of town.

I stepped out onto the road a little, and felt Derek standing behind me like a demented shadow bodyguard. I waved down a cab and after the forth try the cabbie stopped, took one look at us and took off again. I frowned and Derek stepped forward.

"I'll try." He said and waved the next one down. It stopped and we got in. "Where too?" The man asked and Derek looked to me for guidance. "We're trying to get to our aunt's, but I don't remember the directions. She lives on a farm." I smiled my best, most apologetic, angel smile.

The cabbie smiled back a little uncertainly and replied. "You two don't look like siblings." Derek glanced up at the man and muttered. "I was adopted." The truth, he just hadn't been adopted into my family.

"I've only got 40 dollars, how far will that take me?" I asked, redirecting the conversation. The cabbie looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but he swallowed them and thought for a moment.

"How's about I drive you over to the bus station and from there you look at a map, yeah?" The cabbie smiled and I nodded after a moment, then the car tore off and I was pushed back in my seat.

I glanced over and Derek had his hand out, as though to comfort me, but after a moment he pulled his hand back and his face changed from unsure to a sculpture made of stone.

I turned away and leaned against the car door and let myself cry silently into my arm. Finally I felt into sleep.

Someone was shaking my arm, Derek stared at me with worried eyes when I glanced at him and I realized that I must look like shit. My eyes were probably all red, puffy and bloodshot and the tears had hardened into a dull shine on my cheeks.

I swiped at my face with one hand and glanced up at the cabbie's money counting thing. 21.50 flashed at me and I tried to pass the man both bills, but he insisted on only taking one.

I stepped out of the car unsteadily and Derek grabbed my arm to help me, but it was in such an impersonal manner that I ripped my arm out of his grasp. I whirled on him to chew him out, but he looked at me with such sad eyes that I apologized.

I stepped into line to get tickets and Derek shadowed me, I couldn't help but think back to that time in the crate whenever I had a moment of silence.

Did he hate me for what I did? Yes. Did I hate myself for it? Yes. Did I do what had to be done? Yes. Would there be repercussions? Yes.

Derek shifting nervously put my questions on hold, "What is it?" I asked and he shook his head and pointed to a sign that proclaimed the fact that we were in New York City.

Well damn, that explained all the people.

Oh, I remembered something about New York. It was home to the Pack of werewolves, no wonder Derek was worried.

I reached out of pat his arm to comfort him but I refrained and instead I let my hand fall back to my side.

"Miss?" The cashier person was asking, so I spun around rather than face Derek's confused expression a moment longer. "Where are you're prices?" I asked, carefully wording my sentence so they wouldn't suspect us of running away from home.

"Just to my right." The lady said, rolling her eyes with a sigh. I looked and found that it cost a lot to travel from New York to…well, anywhere. Only one place was in our price range, a town I'd never heard of and I didn't care to try and pronounce.

I asked the cashier for two tickets to this place and she said that would be 19.50, I frowned and passed her my last twenty. "Do you have any money?" I asked Derek and he shook his head.

We stood to wait for our bus and no one pushed or shoved us, because Derek growled at anyone who did and humans seemed to naturally avoid Derek. Our bus showed up right on time and we boarded, since we had no luggage we just sat down, next to each other.

I could feel the heat from Derek's body from where I was sitting and it made me uncomfortable. But I was able to go to sleep anyway, all the running and fear had tired me out enough that, although I was used to not sleeping much, I still drifted off quite easily.

I woke up with Derek nudging me for the second or third time in a day and a half.

I looked out the window but I couldn't ascertain anything because of the reflective bus windows. Derek and I walked out the doors and the bus took off without delay. I figured out that we were in a small town quickly, because the stores were all closed and the bus station looked like a telephone booth.

"Where'll we stay?" I asked and Derek shrugged, moving off with his nose twitching. He motioned for me to stay and I froze, not sure why he wanted me to wait. After a moment his hand motioned me forward again and we started walking down the small road.

The road was paved, but not for long, it shortly became gravel and dirt, I sneezed a few times and Derek looked uncomfortable but we kept walking. I shivered and Derek glanced back at me, but he didn't have a jacket or a sweater so he just kept walking.

Finally Derek led us off the road and into a small barn where we huddled into the hay and fell asleep without another thought.

I woke in the morning and almost jumped out of my skin then I froze and reminded myself not to let ghosts scare me, for that was all that was making that moaning noise. I tried to settle back into sleep but my body kept tensing, not because of the noise, but because of the warmth. The whole back of my body was warm, because Derek was lying right behind me, and my body refused to think of that as natural.

Our next four weeks passed and followed a pattern, I woke up in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep, Derek woke up some time later and silently left, then he reappeared with miscellaneous food. We ate in silence then exchanged a short and gruff, how are you? And in response, Good.

Then we plotted silently about how to leave this dinky town, then I fell asleep and then cycle repeated.

But one day it changed, I woke in the morning to an upset feeling in my stomach and Derek tense behind me, he whispered for me to keep quiet and he silently stood up and sniffed deeply, then fear flashed in his green eyes and I felt fear just because he did.

Not much made Derek afraid.

There was only one conclusion I could draw; the werewolves of New York State had found us.

**~WhiteCloudedSky thanks you for reading and hopes that you will grant a few reviews! (I would like some feedback...)**


End file.
